


Щелкунчик

by son_karla



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, вода/огонь, жажда, неуверенность, подростки, преодоление
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: история о детях, которые живут в мире взрослых – в лабиринте и доме из железобетонных карт.«чудесен был рассвет, суливший им подарки,а ночью были сны таинственны и ярки,и каждый, что хотел, то и увидел в них»





	1. Спина

_«подойди ко мне_   
_я ведь не обижу»_   
_«так бьет холод»_

  
*  
  
Трое подростков толпятся у щербатой стены шкафчиков: Бен Роджерс, Кевин Маккалистер, Фрэнк Эвой.   
  
Бен роется внутри личного сейфа в поисках книги для доклада, Кевин и Фрэнк ждут его, прижимаясь по обе стороны от оттопыренной дверцы к холодным подпоркам (один – спиной, другой – плечом), рассматривая сменяющуюся толпу учащихся на предмет будущих присирательств и буферов, по обладательницам последних гоняют взгляд, как шкурку: сверху – вниз. Эвой прерывает чужую возню и свое ожидание, хлопая дверцей прямо по руке, Роджерс не успевает отдернуть и «факает» на дружка, протряхивая растопыренные пальцы в воздухе.   
  
– Да ладно тебе, и не больно ведь.   
– Ну не знаю.   
  
Фрэнк предвкушающе усмехается и заправляет волосы за уши на только что вошедшего и только что переехавшего Бобби Гринберга.   
Этот кент точно с луны свалился. Тощий и прямой, будто лезвие, в черной водолазке, с рукавами, закатанными до локтей, и сумкой через плечо, с короткой и такой ровной стрижкой, словно у него на башке вместо волос пластмассовый шлем от лего, слишком смазливый для того, у кого есть член, впрочем, многие сомневаются, что он у него есть, к тому же, как будто всего этого мало, он – балерина.   
  
Эвой клеит пальцем белый комок жвачки к соседней с Беном холодной коробке, прибивая сверху, для верности, кулаком (подошедший владелец только брезгливо кривится и разводит руками) и орет: «Эй, Дольче, где твой Габана?». Гринберг смотрит на него, как на слабоумного, и тогда Фрэнк демонстрирует ему спектакль из двух сложенных в кольцо и одного вытянутого пальца, на что Бобби лишь закатывает глаза и зовет придурком, пока придурок улыбается, довольный собой и днем, точно удачно склеил красотку. Бен сканирует Фрэнка, сдвигая брови к переносице:  
  
– Че?  
  
*   
  
Помимо Эвоя, Бобби регулярно колышет Ходжинса и Дауна. Те задевают тем же.   
  
– Робе-эрта-а!   
  
Роберта ни взглядом, ни словом.  
  
– Куда это ты так торопишься? В страну Оз? Где же твои волшебные башмачки?   
  
Бобби проходит мимо них, стойкий к клубам громогласного ржача.  
  
*  
  
На английском Фрэнк, сидящий позади балерины, пол-урока отстреливает ему в затылок разрывными и обслюнявленными бумажками из ручки – Бобби не выдерживает и бросается на обалдевшего Эвоя, умудряясь раскровить тому нос. Козел только ржет, кидается в ответ и, быстро замяв под себя гибкое тело Гринберга, впечатывает его лицом в пол, рассекая бровь. Миссис Хитроу верещит в проходе между партами всю потасовку, после которой обоих отправляют в медотсек, к директору и на отработку.   
  
Через десять минут Флинбот рассаживает их в разные концы класса по диагонали, угрожая Фрэнку таким количеством отработок, каких не назначали с тех пор, как из школы выгнали его старшего брата – Гаса. И, о чудо, Эвой – затыкается, словно ныряет под воду: был и нет. Бобби даже поворачивается пару раз к нему, проверить – на месте ли? Так становится тихо.   
  
Фрэнк на месте. Хмурится в книгу. За десять минут до конца наказания без здрасте, без до свиданья он встает и выходит из класса, хлопнув ладонью дверь. Бобби поднимается со своего места следом за ним, провожая взглядом рубашку, с оторванными рукавами.   
  
– Гринберг, вернись на место!   
  
*  
  
Следующим же утром Бобби спрашивает у Милли о брате Эвоя. Та просто отвечает:   
  
– Разбился.   
  
Разбился? Как человек может разбиться?   
  
Она копошится на дне шкафчика, выталкивая тетрадь из стопки:   
  
– На мотике. Три года уж. Придурок был редкий, каким теперь Фрэнк стал, это у них наследственное, наверное. Да блин, – вывалившейся книжонке. Бобби, присев на корточки, подбирает упавший томик, не читая названия, протягивает наверх, следит за Фрэнком, идущим по перпендикулярной черте коридора, – он раньше другим был, мне даже нравился, брату в рот смотрел, а теперь, – она хлопает дверцей, – кончит, как он.  
  
Эвой, наконец, чувствует Гринберга, выцепляя взглядом, и поднимает для него кулак с оттопыренным средним пальцем. У Бобби нездорово теплеет внутри, и он улыбается.   
  
*  
  
Фрэнк выходит из школы, наблюдая, как не особо дылдистый Гринберг прыгает под веткой, на которой болтается его сумка.   
  
– Эй, краля, ты подкрутись и вштопорь, как вы умеете, может, утянет вверх?  
  
Бобби очень зло и очень резко поворачивается к нему.  
  
– На хер пошел!   
  
Тот опять только гогочет.  
  
– Какая гадкая балерина, ну просто, блядь, черный лебедь!  
  
Эвой подначивает не зло, так что Гринбергу и самому делается смешно, но он все равно требует:  
  
– Хватит звать меня балериной!   
– Ну а как тебя называть, капронка?  
– Иди к черту!   
– Да уж придется.  
  
И Фрэнк делает нечто невообразимое и для самого себя: проворно забирается на дерево, где за все детство отсидел целый срок, и, раскинув руки в фиглярском жесте, идет по канату ветки, а потом скидывает набитый мешок к самым ногам Бобби. Тот смотрит на него и не может поверить.  
  
– Не благадары мэня.   
– За что, это ведь ты ее туда закинул?  
– Так и помогай людям…  
  
Эвой спускается, повисая на вытянутых руках, и спрыгивает. Туда же. К ногам и к сумке. Бобби только хлопает на него своими гипертрофированными от близости реснищами и глазищами. Фрэнк вдруг угрожающе ныряет на него всем телом, словно хочет въебать башкой – лоб в лоб. Бобби отшатывается. Угроза, не воплотившись в удар, оказывается шуткой. Эвой странно усмехается и говорит, подчеркивая: «Так, балерина, спируэть-ка отсюда, смотреть на тебя тошно». И сам уходит, пока Гринберг стоит, как вкопанный, провожая взглядом рубашку, с оторванными рукавами.  
  
*  
  
Через неделю Эвой обнаруживает содержимое пенала Гринберга плавающим в унитазе, а самого Гринберга – на соседнем толчке, заталкивающим в ноздрю туалетную бумагу. Фрэнк забирается на стульчак и свешивается к нему из своей кабинки – Бобби даже голову не приходится запрокидывать. И так.   
  
– Знаешь, твои вещи оказываются в самых разных и подчас даже неожиданных местах.   
– Мне ли не знать.   
– На, держи.  
  
Фрэнк протягивает ему весь «свой» рулон, потому что у парня даже это – заканчивается. Гринберг сворачивает новую затычку. Постепенно кровь останавливается. Он выходит, не в силах выносить то ли довольного, то ли обеспокоенного Эвоя.   
  
– Ходжинс или Даун?  
  
Бобби мотает головой мотает – ни тот, ни другой.  
  
– Мда, балерина, тяжело тебе, больно многих ты взъябываешь.  
  
Гринберг на «балерину» лишь тяжело выдыхает.  
  
– А меня-то как они все взъебли.  
– Ну, от настоящей ебли, капронка, ты, пожалуй, еще не так порвешься.   
  
От неожиданности и дикости заявы Бобби прижимает подбородок к шее.  
  
– Не понял?  
– Тампаксы свои не вырони.  
  
И он снова провожает взглядом рубашку, которой с радостью бы оторвал рукава.   
  
*  
  
Фрэнк спрашивает Бобби в столовой, пристраиваясь к нему в очереди и тыча своим подносом в чужой. Гринберг глядит на него отчего-то смущенно.  
  
– Ты где живешь-то?  
– В конце улицы.  
– Ну тогда сам доберешься.  
  
Эвой набирает побольше пюре и отчаливает к своим. Там его треплют по плечу и затягивают в пиздеж.  
  
*  
  
– Здрасте, миссис Гринберг.  
– Мисс.  
– А-а… а Бобби дома?  
– Он занимается, но проходи, я его позову. Бобби! – кричит она через два этажа, – к тебе пришли!  
  
Бобби сбегает по лестнице и радостно улыбается: на губах припечаталась «Милли?», а на теле – пот, весьма блядски блестящий, кстати. Про ползунки его Фрэнк не решается даже думать. Счастливое лицо Гринберга выкручивается в недоуменное и окончательно добитое просьбой:  
  
– Ну, бля, ты хоть прикройся, что ли!  
  
Полуголый смолящийся олимпиец убегает назад, на гору, тогда как у Эвоя потеют ладони, словно он такого маслянистого Гринберга – лапал. Тот возвращается быстро, одетый в огромную рубашку (отцовскую что ли, но мисс?), еще бабее.  
  
– Ты издеваешься?  
– ?  
– Слушай, Аида…  
– Это вообще-то опера.  
– Это – ты! Иди на хрен в душ и надень одежду, а то я за себя не ручаюсь.  
  
Брякает Эвой, как бы невзначай, второй раз отправляя Бобби в глубокий ступор от – нихуясебезаявы.  
  
И он опять уходит, предлагая Фрэнку ничего – просто и тупо ждать. Тот сам поднимается в его комнату.  
  
Эвой успевает осмотреться в небольшой каморке, шмальнуть по коробкам, приоткрывая картонные створки. Книги одни. Пиздец. Подбирает жестяную модель «Харлея» и задумчиво вертит в руках, когда Гринберг является. Спасибо, оделся. В майку и джинсы. Менее нелепый, но не менее похотливый.  
  
– Что ты тут делаешь?  
  
Всполоснувшийся парень начинает полошиться.  
  
– Да так, шел до конца улицы. Ты, я смотрю, еще и книжки читаешь?  
– Бывает.  
– Лучше бы только подпрыгивал.  
  
Фрэнк ставит модель обратно на полку, а Бобби с чего-то подходит сзади, легко прижимается, кажется, только сократив дистанцию – до минимума, но с – минимумом, и вдыхает запах волос по кромке на шее. Эвой цепенеет и резко разворачивается, затягивая и впечатывая Гринберга в стену, так что висящая за ним рамка сходит с гвоздя и грохнется, когда один отпустит другого.  
  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы и я тебе рожу расквасил? – потрясенно и зло спрашивает Фрэнк.  
  
Гринберг мотает головой и смотрит на его губы, Эвой отвечает – тем же, и все равно – вдруг – целует его, влажно и горячо. Фрэнк отшатывается и спешно ретируется, покидая дом и Гринберга. Бобби провожает его взглядом в спину, которую никогда не видел. Ему становится очень холодно. А потом еще холоднее. Он отстраняется от стены, рамка падает на пол и разбивается.


	2. Цвет

_«я выкрашу тебя в свой цвет»_

  
  
В школе Эвой включает такой игнор, будто Гринберга и на свете нет. Ни словом, ни жестом, ни взглядом. Ходит и смотрит – мимо. Сам просил перестать звать. Вот и получи. Эра тишины, мать твою. Бобби глотает полынного Фрэнка и давится.  
  
Слепоглухонемой с ним, Эвой – с другими – втрое веселее, злее, подвижнее. Избыток эндорфинов и какого-то нервного счастья бурлят в нем, выплескиваясь сумасбродными рваными толчками, ползут и стреляют через край, брызгами обдавая других. Достается и Милли, к которой тот нагло и ни с того, ни с сего клеится прямо при Гринберге.  
  
– Хай, крошка.  
  
Подкатывает на бульдозере себя к Купер прямо у шкафчиков, прижимаясь плечом к дверцам – спиной к Бобби. Она изумляет брови, хлопает ресницами, а потом отшивает его, розовея от тупых приставаний. Да этого упырка фиг отошьешь!  
  
– Эвой, ты ничего не попутал?  
– Не-а, но с тобой бы попутался, – таким многообещающе похабным голосом, от которого Гринберг сам розовеет и ресницами хлопает, уходя.   
  
На хуй.   
  
И веки вечные.  
  
В конце коридора Маккалистер больно толкает Бобби транспарантом плеча в плечо. Сука. Гринберг ярится и толкает мудака со всей силы и всей силой обиды – не на этого, на другого – в бок, так что этот чуть не валится на колени.  
  
– Ты охуел, педрила?  
– Сами вы все педрилы!  
– Я, бля, ща те ноги переломаю, ущепок!  
  
И ломает. Не ноги, а так – игрушку. Бьет в лицо, быстро и четко, в скулу – трижды, под дых – раз, раз, раз. Бобби хрипит под кулаком, плюет на пол красным. Милли визжит вдалеке, и визг этот все ближе. Его отбрасывают к стене и лепят с ноги. А Эвой так и стоит. Не двинется. От раскрытого шкафчика Купер. Гринберг теряет связь с тем, кто бьет, ему кажется – это Фрэнк. Наконец, кулаки от него оттаскивают, Милли трогает его за лицо, усаживает к стене. Слезы лезут к глазам. Эвой – так и стоит. Как столб. И потом, когда рассосалась толпа, суета и кровь под тряпкой миссис Дювай.   
  
Эвой. Так. И. Стоит.  
  
*  
  
Бобби нет неделю. Балерине сломали пачку.  
  
Фрэнк замолкает, затыкается, исчезает. Как письмо в бутылке – дрейфует. Бен смотрит на него с беспокойством и спрашивает:   
  
– Че приуныл?   
  
Эвой выжимает нелепую лыбу, типа – все заебок – и валит. Из столовки, из школы, с уроков. К черту. Идет до конца улицы и сворачивает, болтаясь до сумерек хер пойми где, пока ноги не возвращают его назад – к дому Гринбергов. В спальне Бобби – уже горит свет. И Фрэнк, не решаясь зайти, пялит на этот свет, надеясь, что хоть мелькнет. Но никто не мелькает. Свет гаснет. Щелк. И нет.  
  
Он закуривает.   
  
Ладони светятся рыжим.  
  
*  
  
– Вау, Роберта, какие цвета! Маккалистер, это же твой лучший шедевр.  
  
Гринберг приходит во вторник, с размалеванным ржавым лицом. Даун восхищенно ржет над ним. Кевин братается с ценителем в коридорах. А Фрэнку все это совсем не улыбается. Бобби ему больше не улыбается. И не глядит – ни с вызовом, ни с ожиданием, ни с укором. Он не зовет и не вызывает, не ждет и не укоряет. Ему до фени, до лампочки, до звезды. Фрэнк, кажется, его попросту проебал. И сам – проебался.  
  
*  
  
В среду, на общей геометрии – как в галерее. Бобби кладет пенал на стол, когда входит Маккалистер. Рожа у того, что полотно. Через пять минут вваливается Фрэнк, и тоже – картиной. Смотрят друг на друга зло и заклято, точно враги. Они что – разодрались? Гринберг провожает Эвоя своим акварельным лицом и взглядом до парты.  
  
*  
  
По дороге домой на Бобби наскакивает Фрэнк и говорит:   
  
– Привет.  
  
Как будто ничего не случилось. Привет, так привет.  
  
– Привет.  
  
И идут до конца улицы.


	3. Зря

_«встань за моей спиной»_

  
  
*  
  
Подходят к дому, шмаляя глазами по всей округе, только не друг по другу: по переполненным мусорным бакам, по нестриженным лужайкам, по выцветшим с прошлого Рождества гирляндам во дворе непонятно в чьем уме находящегося Стринкотса, по плоскому Санте с еще менее понятной дырой в башке, по жирному коту вечной мисс Колинз, по стае голубей, на которую Фрэнк бросается, как пес, и они бегут и летят от него, как от пса, поднимаясь в небо шуршащей дугой. Эвой поворачивается с широкой улыбкой, чиркая башмаком и камнем вдогонку птицам, и Бобби глядит тогда только на него. И смеется. В ответ.  
  
*  
  
– Ма-ам, ты дома?  
  
Нарядная мисс Гринберг спускается сверху, застегивая манжеты на блузке.  
  
– Бобби, вернулся уже?  
– Ага.  
  
Она поднимает на сына сияющие теплом глаза, но, скользнув по Эвою, меркнет и хмурится.  
  
– Это у вас здесь со всеми так?  
  
Намекая на его помятую физию.  
  
Фрэнк жмет плечом, трет нос и шмыгает:  
  
– Ну, типа того.  
– Мам, да все нормально.  
  
Бобби гасит поднимающиеся в ней гнев и тревогу.  
  
– Нормально? Это у меня лицо – нормальное, а вы оба похожи на гнилые груши! Еще только раз и я позвоню, ты слышишь, позвоню в полицию.  
– Ну мам, давай не сейчас. Щас-то чего?  
– Вы голодные?  
  
Она смотрит все еще строго, но резко меняет тему. Бобби кивает Фрэнку, мол: ты как? Тот опять только жмет плечом.  
  
– В холодильнике есть рис паровой и курица, и еще салат. Обязательно поешьте салат!  
– Угу, – обещает Бобби, пьющий воду прямо из кувшина, пока Эвой глядит на него как-то нездорово, чего мать, к счастью, не замечает.  
– Во сколько будешь?  
  
Его губы шевелятся и жутко блестят от воды, Фрэнк эти блестящие губы слизывает глазами и сглатывает в желудок.  
  
– В девять, может, чуть позже, точно не знаю.  
– До свиданья вам.  
– Пока, ребята, не скучайте.  
  
Да не дай Бог заскучать, мисс Гринберг.  
  
*  
  
Фрэнк сразу прет к холодильнику, а то голод выделывает с ним странные штуки. Жуть: рис с курицей, и правда, паровые и одного почти цвета. Тьфу, срань какая.  
  
– Трындец, балерина хренова, ты еще и на диете сидишь?  
– Не твое дело, Эвой! И в чужой монастырь тебя, кстати, никто не звал.  
  
Эвой фыркает и вытаскивает курицу, рис и яйца. Делит. Часть пареного бросает на сковородку, заливает болтуньей, щедро солит, шаманит приправами – запах по кухне летит такой, что у хозяина дома в животе сводит и уркает, Фрэнк торжествует, и, спихивая румяное содержимое на тарелку, предлагает оставшуюся половину Гринбергу, тот отказывает, качнув головой – ну, как хочешь – и смачно лопает.  
  
Бобби отправляет холодное в микроволновку и – ворует со сковородки! Прямо так – руками.  
  
– Че ты, как анорексичка ебучая! Ну, хочешь, я тебя потом погоняю?  
  
Гринберг давится и долго кашляет, так что Эвою приходится ему по спине стучать. А потом – гладить. И гладит он как-то – по всему хребту, от чего Бобби замирает, натягивая свои прыгательные мышцы в струну, и без того красный – пунцовеет. Он неосознанно вытирает губы пальцами, словно те вспотели, и Фрэнк тянет уже раскалившуюся ладонь к его синякам, но те не стираются. Становится очень тесно во всем и до черта везде жарко.  
  
Гринберг вдруг смело и сухо не целует, а только жмется губами к Эвою – попадая верхней в верхнюю, нижней в нижнюю, точно делает слепок, Фрэнк же обхватывает руками его голову, пряча все пальцы, кроме больших, на затылке, и чуть отстраняется, рассматривая птенца, который его клюнул. Тот робеет и смущается, бегая глазами по чужому лицу и комнате – лишь бы не столкнуться взглядами. Ресницы его пушатся, как замерзшие птицы, и хлопают крыльями. Вот-вот он начнет выворачиваться и выворачивается, но Эвой удерживает его, спуская руки на поясницу, и жмет к себе. Ощутимо так жмет. Они сталкиваются, как два вагона, и целуются, как два школьника, семеня ногами по полу, точно с уже сдернутыми штанами, пока не впечатываются в угол, где трутся друг о друга, посреди безнадежного тупика шкафов и тарелок.  
  
*  
  
С рук и штанов смывают тут же – в раковине. Фрэнк проводит мокрой ладонью по всему лицу, точно снимает его. И говорит, к несчастью, тем же лицом:   
  
– Зря ты все-таки приехал сюда.  
  
Бобби не отвечает ему, да и что тут ответишь? Он закрывает кран, застегивает штаны, пока Эвой просто уходит, подбирая с пола футболку, надевает ее перед самой дверью. Гринберг уныло таращится на его голую спину, где под молочной кожей движутся кости и мышцы.   
  
Кости и мышцы.  
  
Стыд и тоска накрывают его также плотно, как черная ткань укрывает Эвоя.


	4. Прости

_«если тронуть страсти в человеке_   
_то, конечно, правды не найдешь»_

  
*

Эвой курит, болтая с Роджерсом, оба сиятельно и громко гогочут, сидя на спинке и упираясь ногами в скамью.

Бобби никогда не узнать, каково это.

Он обходит их общую радость стороной, дергает рот, точно веревку, улыбаясь Милли, она легко подскакивает к нему, ерошит волосы и игриво подталкивает бедром в бедро.

Фрэнку никогда не узнать, каково это.

*

На истории Гринберг поднимает руку и отпрашивается в туалет. Через несколько секунд и коротких выдохов Эвой поднимает руку.

– По одному, – отказывает ему мистер Бенджамин.  
– Хотите, чтобы я тут в штаны наделал?  
– Знаете, Эвой, вы очень неприятный юноша.  
– Какой комплимент, мистер Бенджамин, я много работаю в этом направлении.  
– Идите уже!  
– Благодарю.

Фрэнк клоунадит, прижимая ладонь раскрытой пятерней к груди, и чуть кланяется, прежде чем выскочить.

Он подбегает как раз вовремя, когда тонкая дверь открывается и – он заталкивает не успевшего проморгаться Гринберга обратно в кабинку, зверски выкручиваясь, чтобы закрыться. Бобби чуть не валится в унитаз, вовремя схватившись за стенку, зависает над белым толчком, как в каком-нибудь камбре-ембре, Фрэнк щелкает задвижкой и цепляет блядскую баядерку за грудки, прижимая к двери.

– Какого хрена ты творишь, Эвой?  
– Тшш…

Он впивается в Бобби – не целует, а кидается на него. Впрочем, тот из ошарашенного очень быстро превращается в ошалелого, и тут же отвечает ему, равняя безумие.

Фрэнк отворачивает ему с петли пуговицу, рвет молнию, так что Бобби только ахает и выстанывает, хрипя. Открытый, податливый. До ошизения. И на парня находит шиза ляпнуть.

– Это ты всем так даешь, капронка, стоит только руку протянуть?

Гринберг резко стискивает протянутую руку, впиваясь пальцами в вены, отдирая от тела, и пытается оттолкнуть ублюдка, но не может вырваться – тот держит цепко.

– Отвали от меня.  
– Какая гордая.  
– Ну и сволочь же ты, Эвой.  
– Да ладно тебе, танцуй, балерина.

Фрэнк сам отталкивает Бобби в угол, так что он чуть не в унитаз летит, щелчком открывает замок и выходит, припечатывая главной дверью.

Гринберг с глазами, наполненными водой, дергает слив.

Весьма подходящий звук для всего этого.

*

Фрэнк возвращается в класс, злой на себя, как черт, с досады пинает сумку Леброка через весь проход – ты совсем охуел, Эвой – о, да, он так только что охуел, пришлось рубашку застегивать, и ну же, давай, еще что-нибудь вякни – но тот не вякает, один мистер Бенджамин, сука, безучастно участливо спрашивает:

– Стоит ли мне опасаться за здоровье мистера Гринберга, мистер Эвой?  
– Не стоит, мистер Бенджамин.

Бен смотрит на Фрэнка. Маккалистер тоже смотрит на Фрэнка. Фрэнк смотрит на пустое место, где должен спокойно сидеть Бобби.

Мальчик входит через пять минут.

– Вы в порядке, Гринберг?  
– В полном.

Садится.

Бен смотрит на Бобби. Маккалистер тоже смотрит на Бобби. Фрэнк смотрит на Бобби. Бобби смотрит в тетрадь и берет карандаш.

*

– Что происходит, Фрэнк?  
– Ничего не происходит, а что происходит?  
– Что за дела у тебя с этим педиком?  
– Какие это дела могут быть у меня с этим педиком?  
– Педрючие, блядь, дела у тебя с этим педиком!  
– Тебе-то что, Бен?  
– Ты ебанулся?  
– Честно говоря, я не знаю.  
– Бля, Фрэнк.  
– Да хуй ли ты доебался?  
– Может, мы его – это.  
– Что это?  
– Сам знаешь…  
– Только тронь его, Роджерс, только тронь!  
– Ну, пиздец, чувак, ты попал. Да ты просто попал, чувак.  
– Что тут смешного?  
– Да так-то ничего, но, бля, младший брат – пидорас, этого бы Гас точно не снес, сам бы тебя зарыл.

Пидорас бьет лучшего друга в лицо за то, что он говорит правду, а тот, вытирая под носом, лишь кричит ему в спину:

– Прости.


	5. Тишина

_«гори, звезда моя, не падай_   
_роняй холодные лучи_   
_ведь за кладбищенской оградой_   
_живое сердце не стучит»  
_

  
*  
  
Трава нежно и равно щекочет и камень, и ботинки.  
 _  
Гас Эвой. Любимый сын и брат._  
  
Фрэнку нечего сказать. Гасу нечем ответить. Тишину чуть колышет под ветром едва различимым шелушением стеблей и ткани.  
  
*  
  
– Гас?  
– Мам, это я.  
– Ах, Фрэнк, милый.  
  
Увенчанное ожидание разочаровывает миссис Эвой, она устало прислоняется к косяку на кухне, руки ее перепачканы в муке, Фрэнк заглядывает дальше, в проем – белая пыль на полу, на столе. Она поворачивается за его взглядом.  
  
– Я хотела испечь пирог.  
– Ничего, мам.  
– Где ты был?  
  
У Гаса.  
  
– Так, гулял немного.  
– Молодец, это хорошо.  
  
Заебись, мам.  
  
– Мне нужно прилечь, я что-то устала.  
  
Фрэнк кивает. Призрак миссис Эвой сипло и едва слышно поднимается по лестнице, открывает дверь в спальню, где три года не раскрывались шторы, и ложится в склеп.  
  
Если бы отец не присылал им денег и Фрэнк не срубал чего-то то тут, то там, они бы уже давно умерли с голоду. И все бы встретились.  
  
Он скидывает пепел ребром ладони со стола на пол, с пола сметает в совок, ссыпает в ведро с пакетом. Руки все в белоснежной пыли. Открывает кран.  
  
*  
  
 _Он что-то устал. Ему нужно прилечь._  
  
*  
  
Ночью Эвой кидает камешки в окно Гринберга. Целую горсть. 

  
 _Пожалуйста, пожалуйста._  
  
Сухие уколы в стекло, точно ветки стучат – мертвецы скребутся в окно, просятся в дом.  
  
Бобби съеживается в своей конуре в кулак и в камень, закрывая уши руками.  
  
Время собирать. Время разбрасывать. Фрэнк кивает сам себе в темноте, жмет жесткие костяшки ладоней к глазам, отнимает влажными, и уходит.  
  
*  
  
Бросает кулак булыжника в витрину кондитерской, пробивая на миг тишину. Грохот разлетающихся осколков и воя сигнализации встает у него в ушах. И он остается ждать. Черные ребята на белой машине с оранжево-голубыми мигалками усаживают его на заднее сидение – зря вы это, парни, прошляпили  халявные пончики – и отвозят к людям. Отвозят его к живым. Фрэнк сидит всю ночь в клетке с алкашом, который храпит, как кит, и радуется.  
  
Утром отец забирает его из участка. Молча. Младший Эвой думает, что тот заорет, и, в общем-то, лучше б орал. Но отец только легко и сухо обнимает его, обдавая консервативной привычкой к одной и той же воде, какую он помнит с детства – страшный запах – беззвучно хлопает по плечу, и отвозит домой. 

На кладбище. 


	6. Захотелось

_«я сжался, скрылся»_

  
  
*  
  
– Эй, Фрэнк, погоди!  
  
Бен встречает его у ворот – ждал, сидя на капоте машины, а когда засек – соскочил и прыгнул виниться.  
  
– Ну, чувак, ну, бля, ну ты че, серьезно? Ну, прости, я дурак, был не прав, повел себя нетактично.  
  
Эвой резко поворачивается к нему и еще раньше ржет, хватая Роджерса за шею и натирая тому безмозглую холку.  
  
– Для Уиммер учил? Ты откуда такие слова-то знаешь, дуболом?  
– Оттуда, куда ты свои собираешься совать!  
– Туше, козлина, – Фрэнк отпускает дружка, и тот, распрямившись, слегка пихает его в грудь ладонью, а потом получает подзатыльник после вопроса:  
  
– Че?  
– Вот-вот.  
  
Гринберг, носившийся ночью по району, как тупой ебанат, и отключившийся только под утро в слезах – блядь ты ебучая – и сейчас прожигающий адскую дыру вокруг выспавшихся их своими невыспавшимися гляделками, готов попросту укатать резвящегося подлюка, сучьего возмутителя всяческого спокойствия.  
  
– Ох, балерина, хреново выглядишь, что, ночью ворочалась?  
  
Губами хохочет, а смотрит серьезно, зло смотрит и еще как-то, точно ждет, что скажут. Но Бобби не знает, ни что сказать, ни самого Эвоя не знает, единственное, что он хочет знать, так это:  
  
– Хуй ли ты лезешь ко мне?  
  
А Фрэнк вдруг теряется, вся его показная веселость слетает с него, как краска, белая – с алой, он, мать вашу, смутился, что ли? Роджерс закатывает глаза и уходит от них вперед. Но Эвой быстро находится, отвечая, точно малолетний ребенок:  
  
– Захотелось.  
– Чего? Подрочить?  
  
Он, наверное, не это хочет услышать, потому что лишь усмехается, а в глазах у него что – невозможно понять, невозможно прочесть – и не успеть, Эвой просто уходит, как от пустого места, с криками:  
  
– Эй, Роджерс, погоди, да постой ты!  
  
Пожить.  
  
*  
  
Милли рассказывает ему о том, что известно всей школе, и что, кажется, никого не колышет, кроме Гринберга. Ночью Фрэнк загремел в участок.   
  
  
– Придурок, – добавляет Купер, – быстро выпустили.  
– За что?  
– За деньги, конечно, отец проплатился.  
– Да нет – за что его взяли?  
– Вроде разбил витрину.  
– Разбил? Зачем?  
– Да не знаю я, тебе-то не все равно, а? – она вдруг заглядывает ему в лицо, – что-то ты вообще странно интересуешься этим Эвоем, а он – тобой, про вас уже такое болтают, ты в курсе? – но Бобби не в курсе и только невпопад спрашивает:  
– А почему не сбежал?  
– Гринберг, да ты что, и правда?  
– Что правда?  
– Ой, мамочки!  
– Эй, Милли, ты чего?  
  
*  
  
Теперь у ворот Эвоя ждет Бобби, дежурно и мимо ушей глотая пару тупых пидорских шуточек от Дауна и Ходжинса. А потом ловит Фрэнка (надо же не в обнимку с Роджерсом – Роджерс в обнимках с Уиммер) простым: постой. Бен ради такого случая приостанавливается и злобно сканирует Гринберга, как букашку, а Линда, нажевывая розовую резинку, недружелюбно ему подмигивает. После адских смотрин чета движется дальше, вместе с Эвоем. Тот бросает через плечо:   
  
– Че, балерина, нужен партнер?  
  
На что Бобби остается только клацать глазами и злыбиться:  
  
– Да пошел ты!  
– То стой, то иди. Определись уж, красавица, не то морщины появятся.  
  
У Гринберга пар из ушей. У Роджерса тоже. У Роджерса и на щеках – пар. Линда выдувает пузырь – тот лопается. А Фрэнк опять смотрит на Бобби как-то так странно, щемяще – все равно, что читать неразрезанную книгу. На просвет, блядь, что ли? Так тут же никакого просвета нет.  
  
– Да забей, – машет рукой Гринберг и, протискиваясь, между Фрэнком и Роджерсом, уходит домой, отсвечивая своей дьявольской задницей, по которой шлепает сумка.


	7. Горлица

_«птицы бьются в окна_   
_это я к тебе_   
_впустишь?»_

  
  
*  
  
Гринберг выходит из душа в одном полотенце, осыпанный звездами брызг и мурашек, Фрэнк, сбрасывая пойманный взгляд в пол, поднимается со скамьи и идет вслед к воде. Пережидал? Каждую всколотую крапинку обступает десять новых – Бобби мерзнет, чувствуя себя то ли желанным, то ли прокаженным. Одевается быстро, все закрывая до горла.  
  
Эвой выходит из душа в одном полотенце, осыпанный звездами брызг и мурашек, Гринберг не сбрасывает пойманный взгляд, так что Фрэнк впечатывается в пространство, точно вбитый. Иногда ему все-таки нужно время, чтобы собраться, и этого времени Бобби ему не дает. Подходит решительно и плотно, как на постриг или заклание, и карты на стол бросает – шепотом в ухо:  
  
– Я даю только тебе, Эвой, что же ты не берешь, если так уж хочется?  
  
И уходит, потому что здесь, за невысокими стенками лабиринта шкафов – слишком много ушей, чтобы получить ответ.  
  
*  
  
Сильно вечером Фрэнк приходит из ада и приносит ад к дверям Гринберга, которые открывает огромный мужик с военной выправкой, широкой шеей и суровым лицом.   
  
Приехали.  
  
– Это все еще дом Гринбергов? – мысль, что они, блядь, съехали, бьет первой.  
– Ты Фрэнк?  
– Смотря для кого.  
  
Кажется, строгий хахаль мисс Гринберг натурально угрожает выйти к нему и закрыть дверь за собой – попиздеть по-мужски.   
  
С мордобоем.  
  
– Тебя здороваться не учили?  
– Смотря с кем.  
  
Шкаф сужает глаза и, промазывая в воздухе подбородком, офигевает: «Во, борзота», – но впускает и даже зовет: «Бобби, к тебе тут пришли», – взглядом отслеживая и почти отстреливая.  
  
Гринберг спускается сонный, припухший, с розовой сеткой отпечатанных на щеке шрамов, прелестный и какой-то малолетний, в свободных штанах и несвободной майке. Сухо чешет голое плечо. Так, на ходу, и просыпается.  
  
– Ой, – говорит Бобби. Да просто оёёй, – не говорит Эвой, не могущий понять, уразуметь – как? – как в этом мелком засранце уживаются ребенок и черт? Ну просто смех и грех. И вот сейчас, улыбается фазами: радостно – ласково – лукаво, – и кивает, приглашая и подначивая идти за собой.   
  
Наверх.   
Взлететь.  
  
И Фрэнк поднимается за ним все равно, что спускается. Дым, дым застит глаза.  
  
*  
  
В комнате Эвой хватает Бобби за руку, поворачивая к себе, тот замирает, подрагивая, как горлица… Фрэнк легко касается чужой паутины полос на коже – ногти упираются в тончайшую колею...  
  
Отпускает резко, плюхается прямо на незаправленную кровать и спрашивает об имбецильном мужике снизу и когда тот свалит.  
  
– А что?  
– Ну, просто.  
– Это мой отец.  
  
Фрэнк корчит косячную мину – «имбецильный» горит на языке.  
  
– Вот срань.  
– В смысле?  
– Ну, – отшучивается Эвой, – что ж ты сразу не сказал, что твой батя – морпех, у меня ж на тебя никогда больше не встанет.  
– Очень смешно, физиономист хренов.  
  
Обижается и смеется Бобби. И еще – смущается, выставляя спину. Эвой ломает какую-то хрень, что схватил было с тумбочки – у той отлетают ноги. Бобби поворачивается на звук, но убийца уже спрятал тело в кулак и выжимает агнца.  
  
– А откуда он взялся, все не было?  
– Приехал, – Гринберг натягивает толстовку, пряча мурашки.  
– И надолго?  
  
Бобби перебивает плечом и садится к Эвою в ноги, складываясь, как нож.  
  
– Почему так?  
– Из-за настоящей семьи, – сжимает пальцами переносицу.  
– А у вас что – ненастоящая?  
  
Снизу кричат:   
  
– Бобби, мы ушли!  
  
Хлопает дверь.  
  
*  
  
– Смазка нужна, – хрипит само воплощение ада, вытягиваясь к ящику тумбочки. Эвой перехватывает его руку и распинает на койке, выписывая языком такие знаки, которые изгоняют Бобби из тела.  
  
– Это что и опыт имеется? – спрашивает Эвой, дьявольски распаленный, но все еще насмешливый, и вдруг – ревнивый.  
  
Краска гнева заливает лицо Гринберга.  
  
– Или ты погуглил?  
  
Краска стыда заливает лицо Гринберга.  
  
– Погуглил.  
  
Фрэнк, успокоенный и вместе с тем растревоженный, целует его в пах, на кромке волос – Бобби гнется под ним, подворачиваясь и подставляясь, оголяя кости и косточки.  
  
– И тебе не мешало бы.  
  
Бормочет черт, по-детски насупившись.  
  
– Ща разберемся.  
  
Низким рыком обещает Фрэнк и тянется к тумбочке. Полупустой ящик выбрасывает ему целехонький девственный тюбик, поднося, точно на ладони, на рассыпанных по дну мелких камешках. Он бы и не заметил их, если бы не разбежавшийся звук и если бы кожу не поцарапало. Шарит пальцами, да там чуть не целая горсть…  
  
Он возвращается к Бобби, а тот уже закрыл лицо ладонями, точно горлица его спрятала.


	8. Свет

_«в дивных райских садах наберу бледно-розовых яблок»_

  
  
*  
  
Эвой просыпается резко, как от удара, шарит глазами по потолку, по стене, потом – вбок. Под боком и на боку тепло сопит Гринберг, сложив расслабленные кулаки под подбородком и вытянув одну ногу из-под одеяла. У Фрэнка что-то очень большое, налезшее в тело, начинает крутиться под кожей – огромно и больно – обдирая нутро.  
  
Эвой просыпается резко, как от удара. Входной двери. Тонкий писк шорохов и шагов поднимается выше, к ним. «Санты, блядь», – думает Эвой и спрыгивает с кровати на пол. Надо же было так облажаться и так отрубиться. Он замирает, прижимаясь всем телом и ладонями к доскам, очень вовремя скрывшись от растроганных и счастливых глаз мисс Гринберг, заглянувшей к любимому сыну (Шкаф тут же скрипит дверцами на – не-единственного). Фрэнк задыхается, ожидая конца всеобщего умиления. Тоже мне – спящая красавица, голая и вся перепачканная… Он бы и сам еще посмотрел. Наконец, притворяют дверь, открывают свою. Эвой облегченно выдыхает и слышит насмешливый шепот над головой:  
  
– Что, Дон Жуан, боишься моих родителей?  
  
Фрэнк блаженно переворачивается на спину, подкладывая одну руку под голову, а другой – разрезая грудь, и любуется еще и еще сияющим Гринбергом.  
  
– Ну, знаешь ли, когда Шрэк и принцесса Фиона склоняются над колыбелью младенца, которого ты только что обесчестил…  
  
Бобби смеется и смотрит на него сверху вниз, вдоль и поперек.  
  
– Эй, капронка, ты полегче зыркай, мне вообще-то домой пора.  
  
Бобби скатывается на него сверху, что с неба сходит.  
  
– Ты с ума сбрендил, у тебя родаки еще даже не легли, эй-эй, плясунья, убери от меня свои руки!  
  
*  
  
Эвой вылезает в окно, спрыгивает и оборачивается. Прежде, чем уйти.  
  
*  
  
В школе они обмениваются взглядами, как тайнами, и Бобби удивляется тому, как на светонепроницаемом лице Фрэнка умеют улыбаться глаза.  
  
Бен, по-прежнему, его недолюбливает, но уже не так грозно, не так явно, а как-то затаившись, затихнув, но каждый раз, проходя мимо них, Бобби все же слышит в траве едва различимый гремучий треск.  
  
Милли шлепает Гринберга по макушке, когда тот в столовке чересчур растаращивается на Фрэнка, летающего где-то, где – то ли никого нет, то ли кто-то есть. Эвой оборачивается с плеча, мажет боковым зрением, точно ножом отрезал. Бобби цепляет это ничто, как бензин – искру.  
  
*  
  
Они встречаются вспышками во всех нычках, где только траву курить. В школе: в библиотеке, за стеллажами, в туалете, на ступеньках в подвал, в подсобке на третьем этаже, на крыше.  
У Бобби.   
На брошенной стройке.   
В машине Роджерса, которую Эвой юзает, как свою.  
И недели идут, что дни.  
  
*  
  
Бобби решается и зовет Фрэнка – Фрэнком. Тот же, как прежде, зовет его черти как. Но это ничего, все равно – хорошо.  
  
Бобби еще решается и зовет Фрэнка в школу, где занимается. «Мы ставим Щелкунчика, я его танцую, придешь?» – и та-а-к смущается, что Эвой готов его просто на месте съесть. И съедает. Вместе с запахом отсыревших кирпичей.  
  
*  
  
На спектакль приходит, как в другой мир.  
  
А потом ждет поодаль, пока Бобби мнут какие-то люди, а он, усталый, послушный, мотается по рукам тонким стеблем – сорвать и бежать прочь. Но Фрэнк не срывает. Не подходит даже. Не признается. Незаметный в фойе и в толпе он просто глядит на него. Узнает. Забирает. Балерины щебечут друг с другом, клюются, гордые и гибкие, точно дикие лебеди, собираясь лететь куда-то. Эвой сливается с последними крысами и бежит с корабля и бала – тугая дверь выпускает его на волю, холодный ветер зябко тревожит тело – он ежится, достает сигарету, прикуривает, и от неожиданности выдувает дым прямо в лицо набросившемуся на него Бобби: «Ты пришел. Пришел. А почему не сказал, я же чуть… ты почему не сказал, Фрэнк?» – и жмется так крепко, что по хребту жарит. Эвой, забираясь пальцами в его волосы, шепчет: «Красиво танцуешь, балерина», – и они еще чуть-чуть обнимаются, прямо там, у входа, а потом идут куда-то, и еще идут, а потом едут, и еще едут – домой.


	9. Снег

_«увы, теперь в гнезде тепла и пуха нет,_   
_и мерзнут малыши, и страшен им рассвет,_   
_наполнил холодом гнездо суровый ветер»_   
  
_«я не вижу нас_   
_этого не бойся»_

  
  
*  
  
– Бобби, милый, иди сюда, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
  
Ну, нужно – так нужно. Сын садится к матери на диван – куда она указывает ему, мягко хлопая по натянувшейся ткани – смотрит на нее, и ему не нравится, совсем не нравится это лицо напротив, в последний раз, когда он видел такое…  
  
– Мы переезжаем к отцу. Точнее, ближе к отцу.  
  
Первым она говорит то, что хочет услышать, вторым – то, что есть.  
  
Бобби вдруг захлебывается, словно его кинули в реку, и говорит короткое – нет – точно может им заслониться.  
  
– Мы уже приняли решение.  
– Мы? Кто – мы? И где опять – он? А? Где? Это мы с тобой только что переехали подальше от него!  
– Только что? Год прошел. И это была ошибка, самая большая в моей…  
  
Была ошибка? Да ошибка сейчас совершается, прямо сейчас, мама, ты разве ты не видишь?  
  
– Когда вы это решили?  
– Бобби, милый…  
  
Она тянет к нему руку, он откидывает ее – ударом. Женщина вскрикивает.  
  
– Бобби!  
  
Он вскакивает с дивана и начинает метаться по комнате, по телу, у него, кажется, вены пузырятся, он оттягивает ворот футболки, потому что ему, блядь, дышать нечем и так страшно, что нечем, нечем дышать.  
  
– Что Бобби, что Бобби? Я не поеду никуда – хоть режьте меня!  
  
Они разрежут его – если увезут.  
  
– Не поеду, не поеду, – повторяет он, как заклинание, точно сможет словами отвести эту руку, кулак, удар, смерть, – не поеду.  
– Это не тебе решать!  
– Я не кровать – меня нельзя переставить!  
  
Они оба стоят и всерьез орут друг на друга первый раз в жизни. Он ее ненавидит сейчас. Ненавидит. Первый раз в жизни.  
  
– Что тебя здесь так держит? Это из-за этого уголовника ты так кричишь на мать?  
– Какая разница, какая тебе разница?  
– Бобби, послушай, это все глупости, ты поверь мне, это пройдет у тебя, ты еще будешь счастлив, и будешь смеяться, помяни мое слово, как ты будешь смеяться…  
– Смеяться? Что-то ты не больно смеешься, когда он опять к ним уходит! Ты все еще мисс, потому что это не проходит!  
– Не смей сравнивать! Не мешай меня с этой грязью!  
– С этой грязью? Да что ты знаешь о нас, ты, родившая выблядка?!  
  
Она бьет его по щеке, но слышит только холодное:  
  
– Я. Никуда. Не поеду.  
  
*  
  
Он уходит, хлопая дверью, в темноту и в дождь. Дождь повсюду. Господи, он задыхается, задыхается. Уберите это, уберите.  
  
*  
  
Он стучит в дверь и ему открывают.  
  
– Здравствуйте, миссис Эвой.  
– Здравствуй, – отвечает ему бледная и худая, как смерть, женщина, смотрящая мимо него, точно слепая, отошедшая в мир иной прежде тела. И Бобби понимает, почему он никогда, никогда, даже словом.  
  
– Фрэнк дома?  
  
Она мотает головой, и этой головой, будто бритвой, отрезает его надежду – глупую ребяческую надежду: он никогда не бросит ее и никогда не уйдет с ним. И просить его – нельзя. Просто нельзя.   
  
Это конец.   
  
Всё.  
  
Бобби вытирает глаза, слезы вдруг кончились, и он – тоже. Дохлый сухой кузнечик на крыльце – скинуть, стрекнув пальцами.  
  
– Ты проходи, подожди его.  
  
Соль на ресницах, соль в глотке.  
  
Прозрачная женщина протягивает к нему ладонь и гладит вдруг по лицу.  
  
– Что ты, мальчик, сейчас он уже придет.  
  
И убьет меня, миссис Эвой, за то, что я видел вас. За то, что влез, вторгся, вошел. Но теперь уж чего?   
  
Теперь – все равно.  
  
*  
  
Фрэнк врывается в дом, как всадник без головы, в куртке, натянутой на голову, и чуть – как будто подпрыгивая – стряхивает с себя дождь. Бобби готов броситься к нему, как побитый пес, в ноги вцепиться, умолять оставить, умолять спасти. Но он врос в пол, как в землю, и не может сдвинуться, потому что сейчас Фрэнк, наверное, сам вырвет его – с корнем.  
  
– Ты? Что ты здесь… Уходи!  
– Фрэнк, что ты, мальчик так ждал тебя.  
– Убирайся, – тихо-тихо, зло-зло.  
– Фрэнк, милый...  
  
Бобби проводит ладонью по плечу миссис Эвой, слабо-слабо ей улыбается и выходит. У самой двери говорит: «Мы уезжаем».   
  
Теперь точно – всё.  
  
*  
  
– Фрэнк, ну как же, он так тебя ждал, так ждал, а ты?  
  
Эвой смотрит в открытую дверь, которую не может захлопнуть, как Бобби уходит от него, может быть, навсегда, теперь – когда… Прямо сейчас. И он выбегает за ним под дождь.  
  
– Что ты сказал?  
– Мы уезжаем, Фрэнк, – а потом еще раз, тем же голосом, словно в первый раз, – мы уезжаем, Фрэнк, мы уезжаем, уезжаем, – и слезы мешаются у него на щеках с дождем, – прости меня, прости, я бы никогда, никогда, но мы... Фрэнк...  
– Когда?  
– Я не знаю, не знаю, скоро, скоро.  
– Куда?  
– Далеко, далеко.  
  
И они шагают друг к другу, точно в ночи сироты, врастая друг в друга, как на могиле деревья. Фрэнк гладит, гладит Бобби по голове, баюкает. Пока дождь льет на них, все смывая, пока дождь льет, наполняя их до краев.  
  
***  
  
Снег нежно и равно щекочет и камень, и ботинки. Хрусткие хлопья легко опускаются на сухую траву. Фрэнк счищает ладонью прозрачный холодный пушок и ставит на безголовую шею надгробья жестяную модель харлея, которую Бобби просто и вдруг подарил ему однажды. Снежинки тут же кидаются на игрушку.  
  
*  
  
Бобби идет по парку – снег укрывает плечи и голову, оставляет следы. Он достает хлеб из кармана и подходит к скамейке, катает и крошит белые мякиши по красным ладоням, бросает птицам – голуби слетаются к нему отовсюду, спускаясь с неба шуршащей дугой. Они курлыкают и клюют хлебный снег с земли, пока не остается ничего. Бобби выстывает до основания, и ему особенно хочется, чтобы он спугнул глупых птиц.   
  
Прогони их.   
Пожалуйста.  
Пожалуйста.  
  
*  
  
Фрэнк приходит домой. Мать сидит перед черным телевизором на самом краю дивана. Он закрывает глаза на секунду, другую.  
  
– Мам, я дома.  
  
Она поворачивается к нему, без улыбки, смотрит тепло и отстраненно.  
Он садится рядом. Потом укладывается, поджав ноги и положив голову ей на колени – она накрывает его ладонью и гладит, гладит по волосам.


End file.
